


【信獸】我們的總和

by yingzi555



Category: Taiwan (Music)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 主唱 x 吉他手偽現實向，婚外情{話說回來 我的苦衷最大的弱點 一直是算數問題無論我怎麼截彎取直 找不回你}來自艾怡良的詞曲，《我們的總和》一首關於算數和情感的歌，加法減法乘法除法，用什麼找到二人的解答。恭賀陳詩人，2017年6月24日獲得第28屆金曲獎最佳作詞人 (笑)





	【信獸】我們的總和

【信獸】我們的總和

文/ 風_千影  


 

『那今天晚上是一個人睡還是兩個人睡？』

這是個好問題，然而，就連他自己都沒有答案。

 

低頭，目光停駐在自己右手的掌心，剛剛摟住對方肩頭的溫度彷彿凝聚起來，抿了抿嘴順順鬢角，收拾好自己的形象，準備去慶功火鍋與GLAY他們一起好好party一下。

那個男人紅著眼眶的模樣，和如今平靜地坐在後座的身影，重疊起來。

有點沾沾自喜、有點無可奈何，甜蜜的酸楚的苦惱的，百感交集之際車上助理們和司機的存在都提醒著他不能輕舉妄動。耳鳴是真的，頭暈腦脹也是真的，體內的細胞彷彿被外界而來澎湃情緒充斥住，左右他的思考。

本來一切都風輕雲淡，可是宣佈的那刻其他團員的反應，歌迷的反應，還有他的家人、公司的團隊，許許多多認識的不認識的面孔，一張一張地沖刷著他的神經，以及對方在他胸口上輕輕拍打的那一下。

 

短短的車程，來回曲折的腦內活動，他晃晃頭暫停這些，穩住乖巧和萌呆的模樣下了車。

有朋自遠方來挺高興的，只是這個局不知道會持續到幾點。兩個人刻意避開約炮的難題，他也早就沒有自討沒趣的習慣和傻勁。

一個人睡或是兩個人睡，記者既然問了，那人又聽得清清楚楚，交給學霸去煩惱吧～

 

他不喜歡交際應酬，但他喜歡朋友。言談甚歡，有些交流並不需要翻譯。他們一群人吃吃喝喝，席間手機又收到不少來自親朋好友的恭賀短信，被氣氛泡到微醺，沒有喝酒的他去洗手間的路上也有點可笑的腳步輕浮。

他擺擺手示意小助理不用跟著，對方擔憂的跟了幾步伐，終於在他扭頭過去的眼神下，止住了。

 

某些時刻，他想過“功成身退”、“自由自在”之類的字眼，可是他愛音樂，愛五月天，還有那寫在夏夜晚風裡面的感覺。

搖頭，忽略鏡中的臉龐，走進間隔裡。

 

一泡尿的時間，身後的門就被敲響，『是我… 你還好嗎？』

沒想到對方會來，他心情不錯地用上揚的鼻音嗯了聲。也不提泥帶水，東西放好就提提褲子打開門。

站在門邊的那人神情有些古怪，在他去洗手台的步伐中目光不偏不倚地鎖定他的褲檔，欲言又止。他挑挑眉望著鏡中的對方，問『以為我來打手槍？』最後的三個字雖然他只做了口型，然而絲毫無損他戳破對方心思的效果。

那人為難羞怯的情緒伴隨酒精揮發而明顯高於平常的體溫，即使原來沒有衝動也開始有些心癢，手龍頭不斷湧出清涼的水流，他不想收回手。

瘦小的身板急步走向大門並利落關上，從後面用雙手抱住他的腰側，腦袋輕輕靠在他的背，『我很高興……真的……』

 

文字失效瞬間，他們兩個一起經歷太多了，事業上的感情上的。時而進展，時而退縮，前一秒攀上高峰，下一秒墜落谷底，徘徊旋轉也好，迷失方向也罷。與其言不由衷，不如無聲勝有聲。

 

對方試探般把下身靠過來，扶住他的軀幹，緊貼他的大腿開始上下的滑動。對方喜歡用這種親密的動作來蹭恥骨，雖然蹭得過於用力時，難免會令人質疑他有異樣的心思，可是普遍的情況下對方不會有這樣的舉動，只是在克制不住的某些時刻才會那麼的主動。

比如現在，那種壓抑著暗爽且又為難的呼吸，似乎是代表對方難以形容的快感從下盤傳到頭皮上來。

他歪頭，雙手撐在台上的雲石板，方便對方這個比較特殊的撒嬌和示愛方式。

在動作醞釀成求歡或是發展成更肉慾的方向前，他才淡淡的開口催促，『真的那麼舒服嗎？』

嘴巴一直閉著的人，只是拿濃重的氣息和勉強又含糊回了對不起，再磨蹭幾下就退開了。

他寵溺的輕笑，似乎毫不在意這個對他而言沒有一點快感甚至過於溫情的性騷擾，『只是好奇你家那位知不知道你有這個習慣～』

對方沈默不語的姿態，有些強硬。

伸手摸摸那倔倔的頭頂，『好了，總不能外面一群人，我們在這裡搞上吧～』

對方又是一瞪眼。

整理好彼此的衣服，他轉身去開門時，被緊緊的拉住衣角，『上機前可以一起嗎？』遲疑後又補充，『只是… 睡覺』

他雙手抱在胸前，直視對方的眼睛，帶點委屈的調調『不慶功嗎？』

見那人多番考慮，拒絕怕他失望，不拒絕又怕影響工作，糾結得份外生動的臉。

『開玩笑的』他捧住對方的臉，輕啄了一吻，然後深吻，『來睡吧～我保證不會到最後』

對方點頭表示答允，又小聲提議，『那早點走？』

『我沒想到你這麼急』一邊調侃他，一邊用指尖揉了下屁股。

引來對方不滿地抱怨，『都是男人誰不知道誰！』

還敢幻想他來衛生間做壞事，『也不知道是誰看到大香蕉就向鏡頭主動勾引』

『那是節目效果好不好！？』

 

看著他的笑顏，突然，  
想起曾經說過的那些自負的話，  
想起曾經說過的那些違心的話，  
想起曾經說過的那些真心的話，  
零碎的回憶、清晰的片段。

 

伸出手蓋住了過於耀眼的雙眸，額頭相抵，他鄭重說了句謝謝。

 

或許並沒有什麼公式可讓人找到殘缺的解答，所以笨拙如他即便數學不夠好，誤打誤撞的，大概就能湊出個獨特的“他們的總和”。

 

 

-

 

 

習慣跟著表格前進  
忘了翻頁的空白 也是片天地  
有時糊塗也是種幸福 不藥而癒  


 

~ END ~


End file.
